I Love You, Iron Man
I Love You, Iron Man is a crossover between I Love You, Man and Iron Man. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 9: [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]. Summary After defeating Whiplash with War Machine, Iron Man wants to have a best friend, but he can't decide. References *War Machine *Whiplash *Pepper Potts *JARVIS *Spider-Man *Aunt May *World of Warcraft *Magic: the Gathering (?) *Optimus Prime *Doctor Doom *Latveria *Peter Piper *Nick Fury Characters *Iron Man *War Machine *Whiplash *Pepper Potts *JARVIS *Spider-Man *Optimus Prime *Doctor Doom *Robot Clone *Nick Fury Transcript (Scene begins with Iron Man and War Machine fighting Whiplash.) Whiplash:' ''GAAAAHHHH!' '''Iron Man and War Machine': Patty cake, patty cake, bake this man! (Fries Whiplash for good) clinks Machine flies off Iron Man: Now that Whiplash is gone, and the government's off my back, it looks like it's just you and me, kid. (Later...) Iron Man: So, whatcha doing? Pepper Potts: Working. Iron Man: Wanna turn the dog into an Iron Dog? Pepper Potts: No. Iron Man: Wanna replace Nick Fury's eyepatch with a waffle? Pepper Potts: No. Iron Man: You wanna..... Pepper Potts: Look, I like being your girlfriend, but maybe you should find a guy friend. Iron Man: JARVIS is a guy. Right, JARVIS? JARVIS: I'm just a machine, man. Get a real friend! Iron Man: Sheesh, and I thought iron was cold. [Title card: I Love You, Iron Man] Iron Man: This is great, Spidey. I love New York. Where are we going? A club? The four seasons? Spider-Man: Better! Iron Man: And... we're at your parents' house. Spider-Man: She's my aunt, actually. So what do you wanna play? Warcraft? Magic? Iron Man: Magic? What are you, 16? Spider-Man: Yes, actually. Iron Man: Oh, uhh, hey, look, the, uhh, "Iron Signal". Gotta go! (Flips on the iron mask) Cool if I use your skylight? Spider-Man: I don't have a sky-- Man flies off Iron Man: I gotta say Optimus Prime is a pretty cool name. Optimus Prime: What are you doing? I'm Optimus Prime. Iron Man: Oh, your profile said you were a truck so I figure-- Optimus Prime: I have the power to change to a truck. Iron Man: I think the power to update your profile pic might be more helpful. Man flies off while Optimus Prime un-friends Iron Man Iron Man: I just figure we have alot in common so-- Doctor Doom: Ooh, ooh, I never had a metal friend before. You want a cape like mine? Then we can look exactly alike. Iron Man: Actually I, I, I think I'm okay without the-- Doctor Doom: You're right. You're right. I think a scarf and a hat will look better on you. Ooh, now we can rule the together and make all sort of fun stuff. Okay. Okay. I'm the leader of Latveria, and, uh, I stand like this. Doom evil poses What do you do? Man flies off I like mine better. Iron Man: There are no good friends anywhere. War Machine: Maybe the answer is closer than you think. (Flips open mask) Iron Man: What the--? How long had you been in there? War Machine: 'Bout a week and a half. Battery died and I been stuck in here ever since. Didn't you hear me yelling? Iron Man: No. WEEK EARLIER... War Machine: TONY! BEHIND YOU! I'M STUCK IN THIS! (Iron Man doesn't listen) (Back to the current week.) War Machine: Anyway, what I'm trying to say is maybe a friend is someone who shares the same interest and fashion sense. Iron Man: I think I know what you mean. Pepper Potts: You built a robot duplicate of yourself? Robot Clone: Hey, loser, let's ditch Peter Piper here and have some real fun. Iron Man: Wow, I never realize... I'm awesome! clink Robot Clone: Now give me the Lamborghini keys and let's get outta here. Iron Man: My car. I drive. Robot Clone: MY car. I '''drive. they both continue to groan, until..... '''Pepper Potts: Your own robot clone beat you up. Iron Man: I don't get it. It's a perfect replica of me. Why is it such a jerk? Pepper Potts: Uh, what are we gonna do? Iron Man: Wanna turn the dog into an Iron Dog? Potts annoyed War Machine: Tony, look, we need to talk. Robot Clone: No thanks, Bore Machine. Machine gets angry, he tackles the robot clone and pushes him against the wall War Machine: Listen to me, I'm constantly trying to be nice to you and you always turn me away. I'm sick of it! You are the worst friend ever! Machine fires his guns, spelling "BF 4 NEVA". They keep firing at the robot until he goes KABLOOEY! Iron Man: Way to go! You destroy the robot me. War Machine: The robot you? Oh yeah, yeah, the robot you. Iron Man: This whole time I needed a friend, and you were here all along. War Machine: I don't know if I wanna be your friend, Tony. Iron Man: I'll pay you a million dollars. register ring War Machine: I love you, Iron Man﻿. (Photos of Iron Man and War Machine having fun, turning the dog into an Iron Dog and replacing Nick Fury's eyepatch with a waffle.) Trivia *When Optimus Prime un-friends Iron Man on Facenook (parody of Facebook), a message to Megatron reads: How you doin man?? U see Bumblebee's new paint job? LOL so gross!! T-T. *Ironically, in all three Iron Man films, as well as The Avengers, Tony Stark has a beard, but in this sketch, he doesn't. *'Innuendo: '''When Iron Man is asking Pepper Pots if she can do something with him, his pose looks very suggestively. Also, Iron Man says "You wanna..." and Pepper Pots censored by saying something, implying that Iron Man was going to ask her ''something else. **Pepper Pots said that Iron Man should find a guy friend, putting that word in that phrase is a grammar error; possible meaning that Pepper Pots was going to say gay as both words sound the same. *The part when Iron Man says 'Watchya doing?' sounds similar to Isabella's catchphrase from Phineas and Ferb. *Antagonists: Whiplash (in the beginning) and Robot Clone Iron Man *This is the second time an R-rated film got parodied on MAD. The first was [[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']]. *In the end, Iron Man and War Machine are in these pictures: *#Riding on a waterfall *#Turning the dog into an Iron Dog *#Replacing Nick Fury's eyepatch with a waffle *#War Machine, with a million dollars *It is curious the appearance of Optimus Prime in this segment, as it is not a Marvel hero. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death